1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust structure of a straddle-type vehicle equipped with a resonator chamber, and to a vehicle incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exhaust structure including a muffler having a single resonator chamber, and to a vehicle incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
For mufflers of straddle-type vehicles such as motorcycles, techniques of providing resonator chambers next to a final expansion chamber in a muffler and of disposing glass wool between an inner body and an outer body are disclosed. An example of such technique is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-255514.
A muffler disclosed in the above conventional technique has a configuration where two resonator chambers are provided in a rear part of the muffler and the rearmost resonator chamber communicates with an expansion chamber via the other resonator chamber. The rearmost resonator chamber serves to supplement the other resonator chamber and makes it possible to suppress the level of measures that should be taken against uneven burns due to the influence of exhaust heat and the volume of exhaust sound as compared to the case of a single resonator chamber, and no glass wool is wound around the rearmost resonator chamber.
Recently, a restriction on the length of a muffler in a front-rear direction has also been requested in terms of design quality, output characteristics, noise, fuel consumption, and the like, and thus it has been required to take sufficient measures against uneven burns and noise even in the case where there is only one resonator chamber.
The present invention has been made in view of the aforementioned circumstances. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide an exhaust structure of a straddle-type vehicle capable of taking measures against exhaust heat and exhaust sound even with a configuration where there is only one resonator chamber.